User talk:Kronicsunflower
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gone Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ferrus page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) GreekRoman's Messages (FAYZ1) I added my character and detail, so try and join one of the four groups I made; Council, Human Crew, Coates, and the School. I have joined the school, so try and decide based on the descriptions I left. Ps. add your stuff and let's get started. See you then. (GreekRoman 22:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Ps. looks like no leaderboards. That might kick away a few people, but ok. Sorry but already placed us as a team for working on a FAYZ story; FAYZ1. (GreekRoman 23:32, September 2, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Got idea 4 book titles of first three books of FAYZ1 storyline. Taken from my blog: How about "Shadows" or "Beginnings" 4 book 1. Book 2 can be "Envy" or "Betrayal". I have a idea that Dragoon can be the main event of book 3 so "Fire", "Terror", or "Rampage". Thanks for the consideration. (GreekRoman 06:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Till a name for each book is decided, I am putting the number and # to symbolize the book. Please update me as soon as you can and try to make a character for yourself. It helps get into the role better, and you'll be able to guarentee a good spot in the series the sooner it comes. (GreekRoman 06:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Going ahead and calling the first book "Shadows" so we can get started on it. (GreekRoman 23:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Book 4 can now be "Divide" or "Frustration" While ideas for book 5 are "Darkness" and "Hatred". (GreekRoman 02:05, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Sorry, not knowing much about wikis yet, so adoption is a haste to me. And the Colliseum, it was supposed to be a group with primitive games that Lana would be introduced as a prisoner in along with Howard and Charles (Orc). Please give any advice or input. (GreekRoman 07:09, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Bsides, not eligable until sepyember 10 (GreekRoman 07:16, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman I'm willing though, don't know 4 how long. I will do it as soon as I can. (GreekRoman 08:20, September 4, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Not sure if I added to the books that would probably come to pass, but there will be one in the final act of the series where the Rise of the Gaiaohage takes place. I really got excited thinking about it. When I think about it, I realize it will probably be the third to last book, so you should try and help out when you can to spice it up. So far, by my count the series would be 7 or 8 books so please help out if u can, unless you want to start your own series, this wikis FAYZ2? Sorry, feeling pushy, yet the series is pulling at me to add spices here and there so sorry if it gets to be too much. See you around. (GreekRoman 01:12, September 6, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Excuse me, but didn't notice what time schedule you were on. If it would appear that it is a ways from mine, then I would apologize if it seems that I am on at quite late times waiting for you, or you waiting for me. I so deeply apologise. (GreekRoman 01:29, September 6, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Thanks, I sent it like u asked. Still, I want to add u 2 FAYZ1 so please send back. (GreekRoman 00:59, September 7, 2012 (UTC))GreekRoman Thanks with helping with the consistency. I couldn't decide, though I'd like the answer to what power you'd have. (GreekRoman 06:33, September 8, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman Guess Josh will be your real name and Malice be your series nickname. (GreekRoman 07:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC)) GreekRoman